


嫌隙

by humooo



Category: Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humooo/pseuds/humooo





	嫌隙

肖战走到小区楼下的时候抬头望，发现家里灯还亮着，昏昏黄黄的。  
他打了个冷颤。  
开门果不其然谷蓝帝坐在沙发上，电视没开，空调倒打得很低，他就一个人那么坐着，像死了的雕塑，一点人气儿也无。肖战摸摸鼻子，放下包，“还不睡啊，快一点了都。”  
谷蓝帝看他一眼，没说话。肖战正在脱西装，这套衣服把他的腰身勾勒得极好，是谷蓝帝定做了在他们的七年纪念日那天送他的。那时候他以为他们熬过了七年之痒，后来事实证明他错得太离谱了。  
两点钟肖战终于洗漱好躺上了床，谷蓝帝睡在另一边，在关灯的一瞬间缠上来。肖战被他抱着，皱了皱眉头，“太晚了，明晚上好不好，我明天有工作。”谷蓝帝没听见一样舔咬肖战的脖子，他闻到肖战的身体乳，是青苹果味儿的，清甜的气味长了脚一样往他脑子里钻，谷蓝帝狠狠的咬他不明显的喉结，肖战“唔”的一声。  
他勃起的性器直挺挺的戳在肖战柔软的腹部，肖战似无奈似认命的劝说，“谷蓝帝，今晚我真的好累，昨天你才……”谷蓝帝在亲吻的间隙嗤笑一声，终于舍得抬眼睛望他：“怎么？你今天又在外面找了男人？吃得太饱了吃不消？”  
肖战眼睛一下就红了，他好像受了很大侮辱又无可奈何似的，挣扎说我没有我没有，我真的没有过了。谷蓝帝充耳不闻，只管解开他衣服去吸他胸口，把肖战吸得一抖一抖，也不知道是抽噎还是爽的。他伸手去摸肖战的后面，笑他你还是这么荡，过了会儿又自我解嘲一般，说你要是不荡我俩也走不到这一步。

肖战羞愤得脖子胸口全红了，他想辩解我真的就那一次，就一次就被你发现了，后来再也没有过。但他没说，这句话他说了无数次，换来的也只有谷蓝帝更凶狠的征伐。他咬着嘴巴压抑自己的喘息，毫无灵魂的承受谷蓝帝粗暴又色情的动作，觉得自己好像一个没有想法的容器。但他又克制不住快感从体内烧起来，烧着他的五脏六腑，把他的神智烧得混沌，只知道沉湎其中。

谷蓝帝现在和他做爱的时候不太说话，除了羞辱他之外。偶尔他会在结束之后抱着同样沉默的肖战，问他你舒服吗，你听话，宝贝，你听话。肖战就流眼泪，鼻子尖都是红通通的，用气音回答他“嗯”和“我爱你”。那时谷蓝帝就会小心翼翼的与他接吻，他们已经很少很少接吻了，只有在谈到爱的时候，肖战才会收获有热度的亲昵。他觉得悲哀，但他不知道如何补救。他想，是他自己错在先。

他也会怀念温柔的谷蓝帝，会问他疼吗，我要进去了好不好的谷蓝帝，还有把玫瑰花送到他办公室，在大庭广众下拉着他的手接受同事祝福的谷蓝帝。肖战唾弃这样想的自己，他明明是最没有资格怀念的人，他明明埋怨过谷蓝帝的温吞，恨过谷蓝帝的事事包容，嫌弃过与谷蓝帝无波无澜的爱情，哪来的立场再告诉谷蓝帝他也是真的爱他呢？他看不起这样的自己，以前的，现在的，都看不起。

第二天早晨七点肖战的闹钟就响了，他昏沉地从床上起来。他记得昨晚谷蓝帝内射了，但应该在他昏睡过去之后抱着他去洗了澡。他站在床边穿衣服，谷蓝帝也坐起来，问他晚上几点回家。  
“回来吃晚饭，今晚没事。我回来做饭吧，你下班回家就能吃了。”  
谷蓝帝点点头，他又恢复那种冷清的表情，像他们之间的感情一样毫无生气。末了，他又想起什么似的，对肖战说：“昨晚你手机有个姓王的同事给你发消息，问你有没有空请你吃饭。我帮你拉黑了。”  
肖战愣了一下，说，好，好。他机械的点点头，又问，你今晚想吃什么？


End file.
